The forggoten saver !
by Creative Heart 1997
Summary: harry had a twin sister that was never found. now 14 yaers sence her dissaperece she is going to make stand and be herd. who thought one forggoten girl could change life as we know it ! R&R (Abandoned)
1. Intro

No one thought that Dumbledore didn't look for the missing potter twin! He thought her to be dead, not kidnapped and hidden in an obvious place, like were voldamort grow up, but he was wrong. Who thought that one forgotten girl could change the wizarding and muggle worlds forever! No one could have known that but it was true and that girl was about to make a stand and be herd!


	2. Making a stand and being herd!

Disclaimer: all hp characters sadly are not mine all others happily are!

: )smile( : *ROCK&ROLL*

Katrina: finally the people will remember the forgotten girl who was forced to live in an awful orphanage!

Harry: umm Katrina you're giving away the story!

Katrina: I don't really care!

Harry: well maybe it's time we started the story so they might know what you're talking about?

Katrina: okay on with the story!

*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*

It had been 3 week since voldamort's return and tomorrow the students would take the train home or at least they thought they would and most of them were right. Harry thought he would return to the Dursley's, the Weasely's thought they would return to the borrow, Hermione thought she would return to her family, and the Creevey brothers along with their adopted sister's thought they would return to their home. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Pomfrey, and Snape thought that no more students would roam Hogwarts halls for the summer. All said people were wrong. All said students sat by the lake talking and said adults by the entrance of the school watched the student laugh and talk and play happily, they didn't know that they would all be stuck at Hogwarts for the summer. For at that very moment 2 forgotten girls raced throw the forest running from the Deatheaters, hoping that they would make it to Hogwarts before it was too late!

This is where our story begins!

*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*KP*

Katrina ran pulling Emily along behind knowing if they stopped they would die! Emily tripped the bags she carried to heavy for her small frame.

"EMILY, give me the bags and get up, quickly we don't have much time!" Katrina screamed pulling the bags over her shoulder Emily's bags along with her own were hard to carry but she wouldn't leave Emily behind.

"What if they follow use onto the castle grounds?" Emily panted as they raced throw the tree's. They stopped as they reached the edge of the forest starring at the castle. The sound of the Deatheaters crashing throw the forest snapped them out of there daze. They were half way across the field when Katrina stopped and handed the bags to Emily.

"Go to the castle Emily" Katrina said turning around to face voldamort and the death eaters.

"No I won't leave you to face them alone" the younger girl yelled. Katrina glared at Emily.

"GO TO THE CASTLE, I'll hold them off will you get help, NOW GO" she yelled pulling her wand out of her pocket. Emily raced toward the teachers' standing by the steps struggling to Carrey the bags.

"Hello potter have you met your sister, Katrina Amelia Potter?" voldamort asked looking over Katrina's shoulder at harry and his friends standing by the lake. Harry looked quit confused.

"I don't have a sister?" harry said it more like a question then a statement.

"Aww but you do she's standing right here" he replied pointing at Katrina. Emily finally reached the teacher's.

"That's impossible Katrina Potter died 13 years ago you murdered her along with Lily and James" Dumbledore yelled.

"This idiot didn't kill me, I survived with the same scar as harry, I was kidnapped by Bellatrix and dropped in an orphanage" Katrina said never taking her eyes off voldamort.

"Yes now have any of you meant little Emily here" voldamort snared looking pointedly at the 11 year old standing in front of the professors. She glared at him.

"Leave her out of this!" Katrina spat loud enough for all to hear. If looks could kill voldamort would be a pile of ashes' by now with the look Katrina was giving him.

"Aww a little touchy are we now." Voldamort said a grin on his snake like face. "Now let's get on with business shell we?" he asked "Katrina join me and I'll let you I'll let Emily Snape live!" Severus's eyes grow wide. He looked at the young girl in front of him her long black hair and onyx eyes, his daughter. Katrina's glared intensified.

"NEVER" she screamed voldamort's smirk disappeared.

"Then face the consequences" he said "Avada Kadavra" a green light shot from the end of his wand, Katrina jumped to the side at the last second, the spell missed her by less than an inch.

"Tergum" Katrina yelled a ray of blue light shot from her wand, voldamort ducked but it hit a death eater sending said death eater flying backwards. The battle raged on until harry stepped forward to help. "NO stay back" Katrina yelled.

"No I want to help" harry yelled. She glared at harry.

"Tergum" she yelled harry went flying back to the professors "now unless you want to be sent back the same way harry was I suggest you join the professors" Katrina said to the rest of the students, who immediately raced to were harry was starting to stand up. Hermione tripped along the way.

"Avada Kadavra" voldamort yelled wand pointed strait at Hermione.

"Ignis aqua aeris terra contego" Katrina screeched balls of fire, water, earth, and wind converged in to a shimmering shield in front of Hermione. The green ray of light bounced off the shield and flow back hitting one of voldamort's many death eaters, who fell to the ground dead. "Ignis aqua aeris terra contego **amplus" Katrina said wand flicking. A larger version of the shield that had saved Hermione appeared in front of the others and Hermione.**

"**That's not possible no shield can block the killing curse" voldamort yelled madly.**

"**Elemental shield's can" Katrina stated smirking.**

"**Tergum" a death eater yelled wand pointed at Katrina as she stated the facts. She flow backwards her wand flying out of her hand. She jumped to her feet racing toward her wand.**

"Avada Kadavra" voldamort yelled Katrina fell to the ground right on top of her wand.

"NO" Emily screeched tears pricking in her eyes.

"It's such a shame having to kill such a pretty face" voldamort said walking over to Katrina's body he flipped her over with his foot.

"Think again idiot, Tergum" Katrina spat sending voldamort flying backwards into his crowd of death eater's.

"Retreat" voldamort yelled pulling out a portkey and s disappearing his death eaters started to do the same, it wasn't long until all but the dead death eater were gone.


End file.
